Hidden Identity
by Lunar-Girl and StarWhisperer
Summary: Quistis has to go on a mission to save Esther... but there's a problem. She has to go as a male. Quistis/Laguna
1. Born

Quistis' fingers gently strummed the strings of her harp, the haunting music resonating around the Grand Hall. She loved to play her music here; it was so quiet and still, bathed in the incandescent moonlight, the perfect backdrop for her bewitching melodies.  
  
Once at Fisherman's Horizon she had told Selphie that she had no musical aptitude. That was just a cover though. As much as she loved playing on her own, even the thought of playing in front of some one made her get butterflies in her stomach. They had all had to play for Squall that night, to celebrate his promotion to Commander. It was a promotion he hadn't really wanted, but it was necessary. He was a natural leader and they had needed him. A natural leader? That's what they told her she wasn't, right before they revoked teaching licence. Her hands faltered the music faded away leaving a loud and imposing silence. That night the Hall had been bustling with students celebrating the years Graduates. Squall, Zell, Selphie and Nida. It was the night she had first seen Rinoa. Her hands unconsciously began playing "Waltz to the Moon". It was her goal, to become a teacher, the best teacher she could possibly be, but she failed. She always failed; a lone tear escaped her eye and crept down her smooth porcelain skin. A Seed at 15, a teacher at 18, she had tried so hard, always so hard. But she failed. A Failure.  
  
That's what they had told her. With memories of the orphanage a million other memories had slowly come back to her, including her adopted parents. They had chosen Quistis for her striking looks and golden hair. They had seemed nice to Matron and perhaps they were. But not for Quistis. They gave her everything they thought she needed, but they never gave her love or even their acceptance. They expected her to be perfect. They had wanted a child of their own but it wasn't possible for them. So they got Quistis. Perhaps she was beautiful and talented but she wasn't theirs so she could never be right. She tried so hard to make them love her, to make them proud but she Failed.  
  
"Quistis, this time do it right! You know how, so why don't you?!"  
  
More tears made their way down her cheeks as the newly resurfaced memories forced themselves upon her.  
  
"Failure" she whispered and ran out of the Hall.  
  
***  
  
The sunbeams cascaded though Quistis' bedroom window and gently caressed her skin with their warmth. Her eyelashes fluttered open, a smile beginning to form on her deep red lips. She loved waking up naturally, she checked her clock. 8:15. The alarm would be going off in 5 minutes. She laughed softly at her fortune and turned it off. Shower, Dress and then? Today she was free, on standby for any mission that might come up. After getting ready and donning her peach coloured battle gear she decided to head off to the training centre.  
  
***  
  
"Quistis Trepe, could you please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately?" Quistis finished off the grat she was drawing from with one flick of her 'Save the Queen' and set off towards the lift, a puzzled expression adorning her face.  
  
What on earth could the headmaster want her for? People were usually only called to his office for punishment or promotion and she certainly wasn't expecting either.  
  
Quistis got into the lift with a growing sense of unease and when the lift finally pinged, announcing her arrival at Cid's new office on the basement level, the feeling had become almost unbearable.  
  
"Ah Quistis, glad you could come so promptly." Cid sat behind his desk, busily rearranging some papers. "Please take a seat. We have just received some intelligence from the newly installed type-F SeeD's in Esther. Here are the exact details" he said handing over a brown folder. "Read them in any spare time you have but I will tell you the basics just now. The president of Esther, a Laguna Loire - I believe you met him on your recent... 'Quest' He chose with a half smile after struggling for the correct word. "Loire has been in charge for approximately 18 years, dating back to the end of the sorceress war. Due to facts discovered on your adventure we know that he had a major part in defeating the sorceress and was offered the job of president. Despite most of Esthar being content with their leader the fact remains that Loire was never voted into his position effectively making him a dictator. Perhaps a very peaceful one... but some people will take any opportunity to gain power.  
  
"In the Esthar army a secret faction has been created, their leader as of yet is unknown. It appears their ultimate aim is rebellion and they will most likely try and gain more support in the army and the rest of the city. Your mission is to go in undercover to Esthar and join the Estharian army. You will find out about anything you can about the organisation and their leader. Take any action necessary to prevent civil war."  
  
"Sir, a few questions if I may?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Firstly, why not use a spy?"  
  
"Type-F SeeDs may not be able to deal with some of the problems that may arise. Also there will be many different personnel involved in this mission, some type-F, some not."  
  
"Secondly, the mission you described to me is vague, what do you actually want me to do?"  
  
"Destroy the leader" She nodded, things were coming into focus.  
  
"Lastly, and most importantly - aren't all members of the Army male?" Cid smiled.  
  
"You have your first meeting with the doctor at 1400 hours."  
  
***  
  
Quistis looked into the mirror and gasped. A stranger stood in place of her reflection and he was regarding her with her own bemused azure eyes.  
  
It had taken two days to complete the mask made from moulds of her own face. Such a short time for her to loose all recognition of herself. But she had to admit the face was handsome - blonde, choppy shoulder length hair framed her undoubtedly masculine face on which there was the first shadow of a beard. Her body had also been altered. Her breasts had been restricted and her slender body was concealed behind clothes with realistically made her look bulkier.  
  
"Don't worry hun, you'll get used to it" The young 'doctor' reassured her. Although Quistis was unsure how the ladies job of giving people a new image gave her the title of doctor, there was no doubt of the girl's skill. And judging by her newly acquired handsome and rugged looking visage, the young lady certainly enjoyed her profession.  
  
"How long will this last for?"  
  
"Over a week but you should change it every night to be safe, the scalp wig can be a little uncomfortable to sleep in anyway."  
  
"How do I change it?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, someone will be assigned to you to help. I'm not sure about your mission but judging from your Estharian army uniform I'd be guessing they will be your bunkmate."  
  
"I'd better go report. Thanks very much for all your help"  
  
"Toodles!"  
  
** * 


	2. Tricks and Fun

Tricks and Fun

Quistis walked out of the infirmary, it felt so weird having this mask on her face. She would be leaving for the mission tomorrow but what she would do tonight, looking like this, she didn't know. Deciding her safest option was her dorm she walked casually in that direction.

As she walked past the library, she considered renting a book as there was only so much you could do in a dorm room. She turned heading to the library but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a loud whistle behind her. Horrified and praying to Hyne it wasn't directed at her she turned around, there were three female students sitting around the beach. Quistis took a deep breath and ran for the dorms, one of the students called after her.

"Don't be shy! We don't bite, well much." And the other girls giggled at this comment.

Quistis slammed the door shut and slowly slid down to the floor. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction at all she thought things would be somewhat normal. But then it finally struck her; she looked like a male, a boy, a guy, a man. She really wished she wasn't chosen for this mission, if she were Rinoa she would march right up to Cid's office and tell him why she was such a bad choice… but she wasn't. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she thought about how much this would affect her. She really wasn't the right person for this job, so why had Cid chosen her?

Normal missions were no problem she was the mistress of battles, and analysing problems was as easy as counting to three… but this was no normal mission. Quistis sighed and looked at herself, she was a mess, Squall would never do this if he were given a mission he would get right down and do it. Disappointed in herself she stood up and dusted off her trousers.

Quistis walked to the bathroom and turned to the mirror, she closed her eyes and silently wished for her own image to be hanging on the wall. But like she expected there in her reflection was a stranger, she turned away and sat down on her bed pulling a book from under it. It could have been any of the five books she knew she had under there but it was 'How to be a Confident and Successful Women' Quistis stuffed the book back under in anger. She had to control herself. She never got angry, ever.

A light energetic knock came to the door, Quistis knew who it was. He always came to check on her. Smiling happily she opened the door and there as she expected was Zell. But she didn't get the reaction she usually had of a cheerful 'Hey' but rather a girlie scream.

"Zell! Zell, calm down it's me." Quistis took hold of his arm and locked her eyes with his.

It took a moment for Zell to gain his breath back but once he did he replied. "Quisty what are you doing dressed like that?"

"Oh!" Quistis sighed shaking her head. "For this stupid mission I have been assigned."

"Don't look so down girl! Come on! I know what will cheer you up some lovely hotdogs."

"I really don't wanna leave my room Zell. It's so embarrassing." Quistis walked back into her room and sat on her bed, Zell followed and leaned on her desk.

"You can't hide away in here! Will I have to get Selphie down her to persuade you?" Zell laughed.

Quistis stood up and tried to look and sound as serious as possible. "No! You can't do that Zell… this whole mission is meant to be a secret."

"Do they expect you to stay in here and starve or something? Cid won't mind you telling us! We're your best friends. Now stay here and I will go get Miss Selphie." Zell waved at her then walked out the door.

Quistis couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Zell was a really good friend, always there whenever she needed him and he had a constantly smiley face that made her feel good. Selphie was another one that made her feel a million dollars. A chirpy attitude and she always had a way to make everyone laugh and smile, even if it was her just clowning around.

A bright knock came to the door and Selphie peeped her head around it. "Wow! They made you look really hot!" Selphie said giggling and walked into the room.

"Please don't say that… I have already had some girls whistle at me." Quistis rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Soon you going to have an even bigger fan club!" Selphie jumped up and down on the spot. Quistis covered her hand over her mouth and laughed. "I need to ask you a massive favour." Selphie said rubbing her hands together and for once acting quite serious, a worrying sign.

"What?" Quistis asked.

"Can we play a trick on Irvine? It will be so fun!" Selphie clapped her hands together.

"What kind of trick?"

"Hmmm well, I was thinking perhaps you could pretend to be my secret boy…"

"No way Selphie! Dream on! Do you know how freaky that would be?" Quistis took a step away from Selphie in fear.

"Oh please! It will be so funny! I can just imagine the look on his face! Can't you see it?" Selphie asked with wide eyes.

"I know it will be funny but… I don't want to do it."

"Pwese?" Selphie said in a cute voice while pouting.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Oh please Quisty! I would do anything for you!" Selphie stomped her foot.

"Ok then…" Quistis said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Selphie cheered and grabbed hold of Quistis's hand pulling her towards the cafeteria where Irvine, Zell and her were having dinner earlier on.

Selphie dragged Quistis up to the table where Irvine and Zell sat and tried her best to keep a grin from forming on her face. Some of Selphie's ideas were brilliant, like for instance when she dressed them in the galbian uniforms, but some like this were utterly stupid and though perhaps would be very funny would only lead her into some sort of trouble. Irvine would not find this funny.

"There you guys are! What would you like Qui-."

"-ncy, yeah Quincy what would you like?" Selphie smiled interrupting Zell. "Take a seat."

"I'm Irvine I don't think I have met you before." Irvine put his hand out over the table for Quistis to shake. Quistis controlled her giggle and brought her hand out. "Nice to meet you Quincy."

"The pleasure is all mine." She said in her best male voice. Thankfully it was very believable, when Selphie and her went to the mall Selphie decided they should have a competition to see who had the best male voice they practised all day and night and next morning asked Zell to judge, Zell said Quistis had the best. Selphie was very upset and told Zell he wasn't a very good judge since his voice didn't even sound male. Zell then got upset and they had a fight in which Selphie got out her nuchankas cutting one of Zell's fingers off (which was sewed back on) and ruining his glove, which oddly he was more annoyed about. Zell broke Selphie's leg so she hobbled around for about a mouth. They both got in deep trouble as neither could go on a mission for a long time. Cid said they were worse than Seifer and Squall.

"Well Quincy sugar what would you like?" Selphie asked placing her hands on Quistis's shoulders, as she was sitting down.

"A salad please." Quistis said, Selphie cleared her throat. "I mean a burger and salad erm babe."

"Coming right up!" Selphie sprang away to the cue followed by Zell. Zell was about to open his mouth but Selphie interrupted "Just play along."

"Ok then." Zell shrugged.

They arrived back at the table with Quistis's meal, some more hotdogs for Zell, a drink for Irvine and a candy bar for Selphie.

"Galbadia is in shambles." Quistis shook her head.

"I know, I mean they are still deciding who to have as president." Irvine sighed.

"I thought they decided Caraway?" Selphie added sitting down after she had handed everyone what he or she wanted. Zell tucked into his hotdogs.

"Nope, they were but all the stuff about being the sorceress's father got em worried it might happen again. And the general is a military man, not one of those girl's blouse politic sort." Irvine took a long thirsty drink from his can.

"Girl's blouse? I hope you know it's been proven that most girls are smarter than boys." Quistis said.

"Come on Quincy you got to stick up for us! Not defend those weak little cowgirls." Irvine shouted, and other people around the cafeteria looked at him.

"Shhh Irvine!" Selphie scalded, which was odd since her voice was as loud as a shout but people didn't bother looking around at her anymore. "Irvine… there is something I have to tell you." Selphie bit the inside of her cheek so as not to laugh.

"What babe?"

"Me and Quincy… we're a couple…" Selphie stuffed her head in Quistis's chest as she couldn't control herself anymore. And Zell spat out his hotdog.

Irvine just looked at Selphie's form then turned his gaze to Quistis, if looks could kill… they'd have to call off the mission. It was like he had been petrified and just starred at Selphie and Quistis. Selphie looked up once her laughs had subsided and gasped as she saw Irvine's face getting redder and redder.

Zell mean while was crawling on the floor. "Where is it?" He kept mumbling. "It was so tasty."

"Irvine I was only joking!" Selphie yelled leaping towards him. "Please Irvine stop it. It isn't funny!" Selphie looked like she was about to cry. "Quincy is Quistis! She is all dressed up like that for a mission I thought we could play a trick and it would fun! I'm sorry."

"It's true." Quistis added in her normal voice.

Irvine's face stopped getting redder, that might have been since it was all ready crimson but a good sign none the less, and he turned his eyes to Selphie's face.

"I knew that." Irvine croaked before collapsing.

Selphie and Quistis sat in the infirmary by Irvine's bed, in silence. It was very late at night. Selphie tapped her fingers on the side of Irvine's bed. "It was very funny." Selphie began giggling. "I have never seen anyone's face get so red."

Quistis nodded in agreement a small smile on her face. "I can't help feel bad though."

"Irvine won't mind and anyway you will be long gone in Esther before he can do anything about it, and Irvy has never turned on me before." Selphie removed some hair from Irvine's face and stroked his cheek.

"Your such a lovely couple."

"Of course we are! But… his interest in women still hasn't left him ya know?" Selphie smiled sadly.

"Least you have each other." Quistis stood up and looked out the window to the dark waters below that Garden was parked on.

"You'll find someone."

"You and Irvine have each other, Rinoa and Squall have each other… I can't help but feel left out and alone." Quistis said looking up into the sky sprinkled with stars.

"Please don't feel that way Quisty… We never leave you out, do we?" Selphie put a hand on Quistis's shoulder for comfort.

"No, no you're such wonderful friends… I could never ask for better. But still…"

"Zell doesn't have anyone."

"He's happy like that."

"So why aren't you?" Selphie questioned.

"I'm going to pack… I leave early in the morning. Say sorry to Irvine for me."

"No probs!" Selphie hugged Quistis closely. "Look after your self big sister ok?"

Quistis nodded leaving the infirmary and going to her dorm to pack. The garden had given her some male clothes for the mission all she had to do was shove them in a suitcase along with her pants and toothbrush, that was it. After being fully packed she tided her dorm then came to rest on her bed.

Why did she feel so alone? It was a good question. She had really good friends, so why was there a hole in her heart? Sighing inwardly she curled into a ball and soon drifted to sleep.

Quistis's alarm clock rang loudly and she rolled over moaning her hand flying forward whacking the snooze button. She stood up and rubbed her sleepy eyes then got dressed ready to leave Garden. No one was up at this time in the morning, only the people going on the mission. She greeted the guard at the door of the plane with a small nod then sat down in a free chair. As the plane lifted from the ground she realised there was no backing down now.


End file.
